WAR and other poems (a collection of poems)
by Sangremoonlight
Summary: Everyone knows about war... you've read about it, you heard about it... and these are poems , that I've created.. WARNING: Horror and Tragedy. Also, this is the first time I ever wrote a collection of poems... hope you like them.. Enjoy. R&R, requests for more, are welcomed. ( I do not own Hetalia or this (these) cover pics..)
1. Chapter 1: War

**WAR **

[A tribute for the wars of the past]

HEAR THE SOLDIERS MARCH?

THEY WALK STRAIGHT WITH NO ARCH,

HEAR THE GUN SHOTS?

THE ECHOING WARS RING AS THEY FOUGHT.

HEAR THE CRIES OF THE INNOCENT?

THEY HAUNT US EVEN NOW IN THE PRESENT,

HEAR THE SCREAMS OF PAIN?

ALL THEY LOST, THEY'LL NEVER REGAIN.

SEE THEIR BLOODY BODIES SPRAWLED ON THE FLOOR?

THEY'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO OPEN THAT FRONT DOOR,

SEE THE TEARS LEAKING FROM THEIR DEAD EYES?

THEIR BODIES ARE COLD AS ICE.

THE MEN, PILLAGE,

DESTROYING EVERY VILLAGE,

LEAVING NO SURVIVORS,

IF ONLY WE WERE WISER.

WAR, IS A THREE LETTERED WORD WE ALL FEAR,

WE ALL KNOW, DEATH IS CRAWLING NEAR,

THE RUNNERS ARE WEARY,

THE DAYS ARE DREARY.

ALL THERE IS LEFT IS BONES GALORE,

YOU CAN FIND EVIDENCE ON THE TAINTED FLOOR,

WELL, WE CAN ALL BLAME THAT WORLD...

_**OF WAR**_.

by: Midnightestrella


	2. Chapter 2: Alone on Christmas

Alone on Christmas

[For all those who lost their loved ones during Christmas]

"Good-bye," He said,

After he closed thy book, a wonderful one he read,

You looked up at him,

"Don't go.." The chance of staying were slim.

He smiled, and patted your head,

"I won't take too long, I promise. Don't fret."

He waved and left the house,

Your hope, as small as a mouse.

3 days have passed,

Been a long time, since you asked,

"When will you come home?"

You've been awfully alone.

You watched out the window,

Feeling more sad then a widow,

you sighed as your breath left a mark,

Outside was getting dark.

10 days have passed, you wished he'd come,

'I hope he didn't forget where he was from.'

You combed your hair,

sat on the stairs.

You thought, 'Where's he now?'

The sky was filled with snow clouds,

'I miss you..'

And he missed you too.

Finally, the mail came,

It was the war to blame,

You opened it,

and you regretted it.

_'I'm sorry, but your Father, [name], has died.' _

You held the note closely, and cried,

Tears leaked and blurred the letters in cursive,

The war was subversive.

Tears and all your feelings shown,

For now on Christmas,

**YOU ARE ALONE. **

**By: Midnightestrella **

**[A/n] "TEARDROPS OF AN ANGEL UPON A ROSE THAT IS LEFT TO SYMBOLIZE THE LIFE OF A FALLEN SOLDIER" is the next poem's title.. stay tuned for more... my ducklings.**


	3. Chapter 3: Glory

**Glory on the Battlefield **

_[For all those battles they won..] _

_[[also, I'm still thinking on the last title... so I changed it to this]]_

* * *

I rose my trusty weapon of **choice**,

everyone heard my ear-splitting _voice_,

"Ready, aim, **FIRE**!"

Glory, is what my men desire.

* * *

The Fallen soldiers,

They rolled down the bloody hills like **boulders**,

But we still fight,

with our tainted _sight_.

* * *

All of the _mystery_,

Lies within the **misery**,

We are all wanting go home,

Not filling up the catacombs.

* * *

Be **strong**,

Even if we're wrong,

We help thy injured,

We cry as they in pain, _whimpered_.

* * *

The army go off into **battle**,

The cannons, enough to make the ground _rattle, _

We fight till thy death,

Until thy last _breath_.

* * *

The whole place is scattered with black **ash**,

We feel the evil's wrath,

The agony reaches into our _bones_,

The crawling victims ring in our ears with **moans**.

* * *

Then, the sun comes in, basking us with Victory,

My dear men, we have now met our **glory**,

Now, the battles ends _here_,

with no more red tears.

* * *

We all leave the past behind,

Only letting the sun shine,

We brought peace with us,

Our people gave us their trust.

* * *

That's the soldier's story,

Just finding on a battlefront...

**_GLORY._**

By: Midnightestrella

[Thnx 2 hopeofabrightfuture & Tidoj 4 the reviews!]


End file.
